Pandora Mitchell
Pandora Katherine Mitchell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destined belong to Sol though. Pandora is the middle child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell and the youngest twin. Pandora is 10 minutes youngest than her twin sister. She´s more conected to her whitelighter side and she´s also the trouble maker of the twins. History Before Destined Pandora is the baby twin of Paige and Henry. Pandora saw her powers being bound when she was still a baby, as well as her sister´s. She got them back in high school when she was able to learn how to control them. Pandora is different from Tamora and they fight a lot but end up making peaces. They grew up very close to her cousins Melinda and Prue. Pandora is shy and a little withdrawn. Despite being close to Prue, Melinda and Tamora, she likes to talk with Charlotte because she feels like they have similar ways of think. Pandora was always the trouble maker. Almost all the situations involving a wrong use of magic was her fault. She also usually takes her sister with her. Pandora is a senior at college but at the same time she´s working as a social worker in the same place her mother used to work years ago. Both Pandora and Tamora share some characteristics with their mother when young. Paige is more responsible now and is always asking to her daughters to get out of troubles. Season 1 In Season 1, Pandora: - Pandora is introduced as the trouble maker of the twins; - Shows that she is close to both her parents; - Doesn´t think twice when it come to use magic to solve problems. She ends up getting into troubles; - Her beast friends are Tamora and Charlotte; - She´s glad not to be one of the Charmed Ones. She loves to help people but is not much into the fighting demon thing; - Thanks to a spell she casts, Pandora and Tamora get stick to one another as if they were siamese twins; - Pandora uses magic a few time to help people which cases she´s working on at the Social Bay services. Personality Impulsive, protective, energetic, humorous, withdrawn, calm. Love Life In relationships, Pandora has not a long list of dates. She dreams in founding Mr. Right. Professional Life Senior at U.C.L.A. studying Social Care. Internship at Sorcial Bay Services, the same place her mother worked in when she found out she was a Charmed One. Pandora is Dora Summers assistant. Sometimes she tries to use magical help to solve a few hard cases. Pandora gets her mother help sometimes. Appearance Tamora has long brown hair and blue eyes (probably taken from her father´s parents). Pandora wears casual clothes on a professional basis. To go out at night she prefers more revealing clothes. Sometimes she wears her sister´s clothes. Pandora wears simple makeup but a little more makeup when going out. Name´s Meaning None of Pandora´s name were taken from an ancestor like the rest of the family. Her first name Pandora comes from "Pandora´s Box" Pandora is of Greek origin and means Gifts. Katherine is of Greek origin and means Pure. Mitchell is a common form of the given name Michael (Hebrew) which means Big or One who is like God. Powers 'Basic Powers' *''Spell Casting'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. 'Active Powers' *''Telekinetic Orbing'' :: A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person is move through use of orbs. ::*''Remote Orbing'' :::: The abilty to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. *''Molecular Deceleration'' ::The ability to to slow down the molecules of an individual or object, making it appear as if time slows down, putting the target into slow motion. This power is related to the power of Molecular Immobilization and can either be seen as a weaker or more controlled version of this power. Pandora had this power bound when she was a baby. She got it back in high school when Paige thought it was time for her to learn how to control it. She hasn´t shown this power yet, maybe because she´s not much into fighting things once she more connected with her whitelighter side. Whitelighter Powers As a hybrid whitelighter, it is likely that Pandora would possess whitelighter´s powers. It is also unknown if because of the fact she´s a twin will affect the way whitelighter´s powers work for her. Yet, she hasn´t received any whitelighter task therefore, she hasn´t shown any of the following powers: *''Orbing'' ::The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Witch-Whitelighters. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. Despite having his own car, Wyatt sometimes prefers to orb. *''Healing'' ::The ability to heal any injury. Wyatt has this power since before his birth. *''Photokinesis'' ::The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense and locate a person. Wyatt uses this power on charges (cause they share special connections with his charges) and family. This power allows him to sense his charges and family well being. Wyatt also senses evil. *''Literary Manipulation'' ::The ability to scan and absorb the content of books sppedily by holding hands over the content. *''Glamouring'' ::The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Hovering'' ::The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Cloaking'' ::The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet but it´s a power that whitelighters used on their charges. *''Omnilingualism'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Destined One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Fear Spiders. Notes & Trivia *Pandora is the only one that didn´t got any of her names from an ancestor. She was named after Pandora´s Box and got the name Katherine as her middle name. She goes by Tamora or Tam all the time. Growing up without her sisters, made Paige to keep her independence and that why she gave her daughters names that were not in the family tree. Even though, she kept the "P" name tradition because she didn´t want her daughters to feel apart from her cousins. Pandora and her cousin Prue are the only ones from the Charmed kids that prefer to be called by their first name; *The Mitchell kids got their father´s surname. This is because of Paige´s independent side too; *She´s a Taurus; *Pandora seems to be responsible, but the thing is she´s the trouble maker out of her siblings. She uses magic to solve every problem; *Both Tamora and Pandora personality is a combination of their mother personality; *Pandora had her Molecular Deceleration power being bond when child. She got it back, but doesn´t use it a lot; *By the time Tamora and Pandora were born, Prue and Melinda were already meant to become the Charmed Ones of the next generation. Once the Charmed Ones are intended to be a trio, Tamora got the Charmed One status because she was born 10 minutes earlier than her twin sister. Pandora feels lucky that her sister got this status instead of her. This might be because she feels more connected to her whitelighter side; *Pandora doesn´t run away from a demon fight, she´s more the angel kind; *Despite being close, Pandora and her twin fight a lot; *Out of the Charmed progeny, Pandora is the sixth oldest; *Pandora shares some traits of personality with her mother. She tries to be independent from her sister like her mother once did. She also has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker just like her mother; *Pandora didn´t went through a rebellious stage as her sister; *Her Molecular Deceleration power is a weaker form of her aunt Piper´s power of Molecular Immobilization. One of her ancestors, P. Baxter (Penny Halliwell´s mother) possessed this power; *The fact that Tamora is a blond and Pandora is a brunette is based on the creator´s personal story. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED